mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mr Mancala
Hi Ralf -- we are excited to have Mancala World as part of the Wikia community! We will get your content imported here as soon as possible. If you have any questions, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! Even though this isn't a brand new wiki, you might find our guide to getting started or Advice On Starting a Wiki useful. We also have an FAQ that answers some common questions. If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email Wikia's staff through our . You are also welcome to contact me either by email or on my talk page here. Good luck with this wiki! Angela (talk) 09:32, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 16:35, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::Hi, Richard. This wiki was first hosted by scribblewiki. However, this wikifarm is down for two weeks or so. I was invited by Angela to transfer our wiki to wikia, which isn't yet done completeley. You're very welcome to join us. Thanks for your nice welcome. Mr Mancala 06:07, 1 October 2008 (UTC) hi Thanks for fixing the vandalism on my user talk page. I play Mancala with my daughter. We started playing on Club Penguin. She kicks my butt regularly. I am excited to find out that there's a wiki about mancala so that I might have a fighting chance haha.----Jimbo Wales 02:52, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Mancala suggestions If you have specific suggestions for interesting and/or underrepresented Mancala games to implement, please leave them on my talk page. I'm a newcomer to Mancala games, so suggestions would be appreciated, since I don't know how any of the games play yet.--Wtanaka 09:44, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Ohai Hello Ralf. Sorry if I confused you with my edits, I'm new to the world of mancala, so I can't tell Kalah from Oware and vice-versa. Thanks for fixing it anyway, I'll try to not do the same thing again. Mancala game from the Hamar people in southern Ethiopia Hi, I was wondering if you or someone else could help me identify the mancala game I have been taught. My Father-in-law was born in the Hamar region of southern Ethiopia. He taught me how to play "Woog" shortly after I married his daughter. I read on the box that the board came from that it was called mancala. A quick search landed me on mamcala.wikia.com and I found that there are hundreds of versions of this wonderful game! But after searching through many, many of the ethiopian versions I could not find the exact game that we have been playing. Here is how we play: The board is setup on a 2x6 board with 2 large pits on either end. Each player owns the row closest to them and the large pit to their right. Each of the smaller pits starts with 4 peices. The first player starts by taking the 4 peices from any of his/her small pits and distributes them one at a time counter-clockwise, skipping the large pits. He/she then takes all of the peices from the last pit used and starts distributing those peices. The turn ends when the peice is placed in an empty pit OR the last pit played ends up with 4 peices in it and it is on the oppenents side. When the last pit played has 4 peices and it is on the opponents side you are to say "Woog", and you have now captured that pit. A woog cannot be played and distributed. However if your opponent's last peice lands on your woog, they take that peice + 1 of your woog peices and place them in their store. Also after taking from a woog your opponent moves again. Game ends when all peices are either in a large pit or in a woog. Players then place all of their woog peices in their store. Whoever has the most peices wins. Strategy: Capturing woogs can be good or bad. If the woog is at the beginning of your opponents pits that is good as they would have to cross over your entire side in order to land on it, not very likely. But if you capture a woog at the end of your opponents pits... They can have mutiple chances to land on your woog during a single turn. Because of this you can set traps for your opponent by trying to keep 3 peices in pits to your right. This increases the chance that your opponent will capture a bad woog :) I dont think the game is actually called woog. My father-in-law only remembers that the pits captured are called woog. Thanks for reading, hopefully someone else has come across this version. -- Anonymous User (IP: 74.130.61.72) 00:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : Dear unknown friend! Capturing holes are an important feature of many Ethiopian and Eritrean mancala games. They are often called "wegue" (= wound) and "woog" appears to be a linguistically related term. Pankhurst described "Woga Sadiqa" in 1971, a game played by the Walamo in South-Central Ethiopia. Sadiqa actually means board game. I don't speak Hamer, but I guess there might be a similar name for your game. You could ask your father-in-law what "woog game" would be called in his language.--Mr Mancala 05:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Dear Ralf, As I promised... one of your new game in portuguese. The best for you, congrats... and all my love. (try to understand me... don't be mad with me... any one of my boards has been more touched by me than the copies of the book.. and forgive me) miceu tavares Toguz Poddavki Inventor: Ralf Gering, 2010 Variante de Toguz Kumalak Filas: Duas Sementeira: Voltas simples Região: Alemanha Toguz Poddavki (Toguz Kumalak Suicida) foi inventado por Ralf Gering, em Hain (Alemanha), no dia 6 de Novembro de 2010. O nome atribuído foi inspirado nas Damas Russas Suicidas, conhecidas por Shashki Poddavki. O jogo consiste numa variante suicida de Toguz Kumalak. As regras de como finalizar este jogo foram aferidas no jogo teste disputado com miceu tavares, a 8 de Novembro de 2010. De acordo com o autor, Toguz Poddavki não pretende ser um jogo sério mas sim um jogo que proporciona um momento de boa disposição. Esta ideia surgiu, quando Ralf tentava encontrar o jogo de Toguz Kumalak, com o menor número de movimentos, o que é matematicamente possível. índice esconder • 1 Regras • 2 Consulte Também • 3 Ligações Externas • 4 Licença Regras Edit Toguz Poddavki é jogado de acordo com as mesmas regras de Toguz Kumalak, exceptuando as alterações seguintes: • Movimentos obrigatórios são os que dizem respeito à captura do conteúdo de um poço, do adversário (tornando-os ímpar); à formação do tuzdyk ou ao lançamento de uma bola para dentro do tuzdyk, do próprio jogador. Qualquer outro movimento, inclusive lançar uma bola para dentro do tuzdyk do adversário, só pode ser permitido, se nenhum dos outros movimentos, já mencionados, for viável de se concretizar. • Como em qualquer jogo de Toguz, o jogo finalizará, sempre que um jogador fique sem movimentos legais, no seu turno. No entanto, as restantes bolas que estejam no tabuleiro, serão atribuídas ao jogador que já não consegue jogar. • O jogador que capturar a maioria das bolas (ou seja, 82 ou mais bolas) perde o jogo. Consulte Também Edit • Mancala Suicida Ligações Externas Edit Toguz Poddavki – uma nova variante de Toguz Kumalak (regras recentes) Licença Edit © Ralf Gering Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license